I Swear
by Tsnofan
Summary: A song fic about Mimi and Matt's lives. Mimato!!!!!!


Song fic!!!YAY!!

Dis: I don't own Digimon.I also do not own this REALLY sweat song by 'All 41'. Please R&R!!

__

I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky,

And I swear like the shadow that's by your side.

Mimi looked around the door, hoping to catch a glance of her fiancée. She knew it was against tradition, but she couldn't help herself! He was so cute!! Being careful of her hair, Mimi slowly poked her head through the door a crack. What she saw made her smile. Matt was looking in the mirror, playing with his shirttails. Her face fell when she noticed the serious look on his face. His eyes were cold as he stared hard at his reflection. Then Tai came over to Matt, blocking Mimi's view. Sighing, she gave her love a concerned glance, then hurried off to get dressed.

__

I see the question in your eyes,

I know what's weighting on your mind,

You can be sure, I know my heart…

Worried about Matt, Mimi slowly made her way into the aisle as the wedding march began to play. To her delight, Matt was standing on the altar beaming down at her. Her father let her go, and she walked up towards him. They said their vows, kissed, then ran thought a rain of rice like a pair of kids. Before getting in the limo, Mimi through the bouquet, which Kari caught.(He he oh…. T-K:-) As the couple sat together in their limousine, Mimi started to cry. "What's wrong Mimi?" Matt inquired, worried about his new bride. "I just never thought this day would come" she cried, laughing through her tears. 

__

Cause I'll…stand beside you through the years,

You'll only cry those happy tears,

Though I might make mistakes, I'll never break your heart.

And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky

And I swear, like the shadow that's by your side,

I'll be there.

For better, or worse, 'til death do death do us part.

I'll love you with every beat of my heart, I swear…

---2 years later---

Matt Ishida whipped the sweat off his brow then got back to work on the roof. Both Mimi and Matt had grown up in apartments, and decided they wanted their kids to grow up in a house. Due to so many apartment buildings in the city, they were having to build their own home. But it was better this way, because they saved on any renovations they might have had to make. After their new home was completed, the young couple stood in their living room, hanging a picture of their wedding day. They stepped back to look at it.

"Do you think she'll like her room?" Mimi said rubbing her very large stomach. Matt kissed her check. "With all the effort we put into it, she'd better," Matt chuckled.

__

I'll give you every thing I can,

I'll build your dreams with these two hands,

We'll hang some memories on the wall…

****

25 years later

Sakirma Ishida hugged his parents before getting into his car. Matt and Mimi waved as their youngest son sped of to college. Mimi dabbed he eyes with her handkerchief. "All my babies are grown up." Matt didn't say anything, just held his wife as the car disappeared out of view.

--That night--

Mimi looked at her figure in the mirror of their bedroom as Matt got ready for bed. 25 years had added wrinkles to her skin. She the girlish figure she once had, had been destroyed the second she had her daughter, Willow. Not that she was fat, but she highly doubted she would ever get below a size 6 again. Mimi sighed.

"Matt" she called to her husband "Do you think I'm still pretty?"

"Yes, dear" Matt answered, through a mouth full of toothpaste.

"Do you think I'm skinny?"

"Yes, dear."

"Do you still love me?" Mimi asked softly.

Matt nearly choked on his toothpaste. "WHAT?"

"Do you still love me. Is a simple question. But then, why would you love an old bag like me?"

Matt came out of the bathroom and put his hand under her chin. "Of course I still love you Mimi. I don't care what you look like, I fell in love with you, not your looks and don't you ever forget that," Matt said before drawing her into a long, passionate kiss.

__

And when just the two of us are there,

You wont have to ask, if I still care..

'Coz as the time turn the page,

my love wont age at all.

And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky,

And I swear, like the shadow that's by your side.

I'll be there, for better or worse, 'til death do us part,

I'll love you with every beat of my heart 

I swear…..


End file.
